


Fighting and Kissing (with your soulmate)

by sunflowerbi



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but like a brief snippet, realizing they're soulmates, soft stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbi/pseuds/sunflowerbi
Summary: Eve and Villanelle discover why they're so fascinated with each other. (post bus scene)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	Fighting and Kissing (with your soulmate)

Eve wasn’t sure why she’d kissed Villanelle on the bus, why she’d let herself lose control like that and given in to impulse. She had, though. She’d let herself connect her lips with Villanelle’s, eyes wide open, staring straight into eyes nearly as shocked as her own. She wished she could say she regretted it, but it had felt so right, like for just a minute everything was okay, like maybe they could just kiss and they didn’t have to be fighting, didn’t have to be an MI6 agent and an assassin trying to run from each other and the people around them.

Now, they were at her apartment. Villanelle had made it there before she had, leaning cockily in the doorway. “I did not take you for the type to kiss a girl before the first date, Eve.” Her voice was smug, as always, matching the obnoxiously attractive smirk on her mouth. She had lost the suit jacket at some point, leaving her in a white button-up with the sleeves rolled to her elbows and just enough of her chest exposed to be distracting.

“I didn’t take you for the clingy type, but here we are.” Eve bit out. She was tired, honestly. Tired of fighting with Villanelle, with her own feelings. Tired of pretending she knew what was happening with the twelve, with her own boss.

“I am not clingy, I just thought you should know that it’s very rude to headbutt someone after you’ve kissed them. I had been hoping to take that somewhere else, I prefer to leave bruises in more intimate places.” That stupid smirk was still there, as Villanelle dropped her voice down an octave, a natural huskiness coming out as it did.

“I think it’s rude to make someone kill a man and then shoot them because they’re mad at you!” Eve hadn’t planned on raising her voice, but she just wanted it to be over, wanted something, anything to make some fucking sense in her life. She wasn’t sure she had it in her anymore to play the game.

“You stabbed me first, Eve. Do not pretend I am the only bad guy here.” Villanelle had dropped the smirk, controlled anger coming to the surface. Eve hated that she was still attracted to the way her voice wavered with it.

“I know! I don’t understand how it came to this, I was supposed to catch you, not try to kill you or let you try to kill me, I damn sure wasn’t supposed to lo- to feel things for you!” She was screaming in earnest now, angry tears pricking at her eyes. It wasn’t fair that she felt so much. She hated feeling this much.

“You’ve caught me. I do not want to fight. I just want to talk.” Villanelle said, sounding somewhere between desperate and defeated, her heated anger deflating into exhaustion.

Eve caught a glimpse of it, then, barely peeking around the undone top buttons of Villanelle’s shirt. The silver glint of a knife with a blood red rose twisted around the handle, its pointed thorns looking just as dangerous as the blade itself. It was an image she’d seen a million times over in the mirror, the tattoo that had appeared right over her own heart on her eighteenth birthday, a wince of pain and a load of confusion coming along with it.

“Of course, of course it’s you.” She whispered, frozen in the middle of their moment. Suddenly everything made sense, and it felt like the most obvious thing in the world.

“What do you mean?”

“We’re soulmates. Our tattoos, they’re the same.” She pulled down her own shirt enough to reveal an identical image on her chest. Eve wasn’t sure how she didn’t see it sooner, the way she felt near Villanelle, the way the universe felt like it’d been knocked over the moment they met, like it was only allowed to right itself for each brief moment they were together. It was as if the universe had been screaming at them, throwing them together over and over in the desperate hope that _finally_ they would notice, would see that they fit each other perfectly, two sides of the same cracked coin.

Villanelle heard a thousand thoughts fly through her own head, _was Eve happy about this?_ _Did this mean Eve loved her too? Would the universe let them be okay? Would Eve let them be okay?_ None of them managed to escape her though, to come out in any sort of coherent sentence. Instead, she kissed Eve, pressed their lips together in the hope that she would find answers to any of the questions in Eve’s embrace.

She found them, each and every one. Eve kissed her back without hesitation, without a moment of panic or uncertainty. Eve kissed her with passion she’d only ever felt in a kill, all of it wrapped in sense of love that somehow softened the blow but killed her just the same. She never wanted to stop kissing her, to do anything but discover each and every way she could kiss her, kiss her _soulmate_.

Eve pulled back, though, her breathing heavy and pupils blown. She looked at Villanelle, basked in the desire surrounding them both. “I can’t believe I never saw that stupid tattoo. I can’t believe I’ve been chasing you for this long, not realizing why I was so goddamn desperate to find you. Why _I_ had to be the one to catch you.”

“I have always hidden it, that is not your fault. You are the first person who has ever seen it, actually. Even in prison I kept it secret, told everyone I never got one.” Villanelle said, her voice leaving no room for questions, not yet. They were soulmates, yes, but they still had so much to talk about. There was damage that couldn’t be undone just by matching marks, trust that was still unclear. Hell, they’d just fought on a bus an hour ago.

“Does this mean you do not want to throw me in prison anymore?” She laughed, her hands still rested comfortably on Eve’s hips, her lips inches from her ear.

“I never did. Not really. I just couldn’t admit it.”

“That is good, because I think I’m in love with you, Eve Polastri.”

“I think I’m in love with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been very good at soulmate fics, so hopefully you like this! if you do please comment, it's fuel to my writing abilities.   
> Come yell with/at/to me on tumblr [sunflowerbi](https://sunflowerbi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
